Frozen Heart
by GoldenWine
Summary: Jack Frost, Unnoticed guy in college just going about his business when he sees is arch enemy attacking a young women. Of course the enemy has evil plans as always but little did he know that he was not playing with fire... but with ice. What happened when Jack and this mysterious girl find out that they are capable of so much more together.
1. Chapter 1

Gosh, First day of college again. I mean its not too bad, I just hate waking up

I rolled over and hit the alarm stretching until I heard the satisfying pop of my back. It was just to hot honestly, I was sweating like a dog. I had moved to Russia for that very reason but I guess there where such things as "Nice Days". I dragged my self out of my to hot bed and jumped into my shower turning it as cold as possible. Nope not cold enough, I thought to my self as the water trickled down my back in a warm waterfall. I ran my fingers along the wall first leaving swirls and patterns along it. The temperature began to drop. I smiled satisfied as I began to run my own hand along my arm and over my chest. Kind of like a cool patch, helped me over heat. Once I was satisfied with the temperature of the bathroom I showered quickly and got out.

I could not look in the mirror because it had a fine sheet of ice over it. I guess its time to go. I forced the handle to turn and I shoved the door open; shaking my hair sending frozen little droplets everywhere. As I walked into my dorm I could hear the wind howling more. I wasn't doing that. It must have been a natural occurrence, which is good because than means I am not going to have to dress for warmer weather. I slipped on a pair of black jeans, a blue shirt with icy swirls on the shoulders, and a pair of boots. Oh how I hate shoes. I grabbed my leather coat from where it was hanging and walked out the door. I felt my hair freeze up in its usual icy white mess.

I walked slowly down stairs and got breakfast in the dinner. I sat alone for the most part in this place. I grabbed an apple and got the usual milkshake with blueberries and an egg white. I stared of into the crowd of students all shuffling into the room. Not one looking at me twice and some not even once.

_Run_

Startled I looked around my area to see who whispered in my ear so closely. The wind was picking up again I could feel it.

_He's coming _

Well its not the first time I have gone mad. I ignored it and stood up. A few girls looked at me with a quick glance and then went back to their business. I walked down the halls to my first class, environmental science. I chose that class not only because I know everything about it, but also because of the view it has over Russia is spectacular. No one was in in the halls anymore so mischievously I frosted the hallways and skated to class so quick if anyone noticed anything, I would be part of there peripheral vision and they would dismiss any suspicion. I melted the path as I went along. Not even breathless I stopped at the door. Class had already begun.

"Mr. Frost, late already! It's the first day of school! I hope you do not intend to make a habit of this." The teacher looked up at me pushing up her glasses.

"I'm sorry, Nancy and no I certainly hope not." I winked and the teacher blushed slightly before mumbling about how white I am. My usual seat was empty by the window because everyone complained that it was too cold. Clearly not in my case.

I stared out into the forest line while the teacher randomly called out names taking roll. Suddenly I saw a black shadow. Shit that's not good. A girl stumbled out of the tree line face first. Her hand feel in front of her and she scrambled on to her back and her hands short out sharp icicles into the darkness of the forest. She jumped to her feet looking around in a defensive crouch. More shadows crept up. Pitch. It had to be.

Maybe I was not alone. But I had no time for speculation. I stood up and ran out of the class ignoring Nancy's threats. I ran then flew. I tore into my dorm and grabbed my staff. As quick as lighting I opened the balcony door.

"Wind take me to her." I shouted and the wind picked me up and threw me into the now white sky. Could she be doing this?

As I neared I saw Pitch I saw he had her hands tied with black sand and she was also blindfolded.

"Pitch leave her alone." I said low so no one could hear this exchange but I new damn well he could hear.

"A Jack Frost. What a pleasure it is to see you again. I was just taking care of some business and now I am almost done so you can go now." He evilly smiled.

"Ah no, sorry Pitch doesn't work that way. Your business is my business. Let her go." I raised my staff pointing at him.

"How about no?" he said and he shot at me with black sand. I shot them down one after another. Freezing the magic in them and returning some shots which almost hit him. I kept this up until I was crouched in front of the girl. I grabbed her hands and to my surprised they was just as cold as mine. Ice shot out of her hand which I absorbed quickly.

"I am going to take her now Pitch. Don't make me call North." I said. His teeth gnashed together and a loud frustrated yell ripped threw the quiet forest, then he was gone.

I looked at the girl and the blind fold and binds disappeared from her hands and feet. She opened her eyes quickly. The icy blue searching for threat until they came to a stop on mine. Her blond hair was pulled into a messy braid and she wore a skin tight white shirt with a pair of skinny jeans and was bare foot. She held up her hands in defense and scrambled to get away. She stood up ready to run but I jumped in front of her with help of the wind.

"Wait to please don't go. You are like me!" She shoved passed me trying to get away.

"Stop." I grasped her arms "He will come back for you."

"Please let go I don't want to hurt you!" she groaned like something was hurting her. And almost in sync a blizzard began around us only. I focused on the power and began to absorb it she sank to the ground as I forced the blizzard down. I clenched my teeth till the point I thought they would break. She finally hit the ground unconscious. I looked at her for a second. She looked so peaceful asleep. Her lips relaxed making them more full, her breathing was slow and regular, and her face was eased of all the stress lines making her seem younger. I picked her up swiftly.

"Wind take me home." I said and the wind complied taking me home.

I set her down on my bed, without covers obviously and sat down on the entrance of the bedroom waiting for her to wake up. I saw that the sky began to clear once more and the temperature began to rise. Aaaa, so she was the one who cause that. She shifted uncomfortably in the bed. It was getting warm. I shut all the windows blinds and ran my hands along the windows to keep them cool. I touched the bed covering it in a sheet of frost along with her hair. I grabbed her forearm and let the swirls of icy go over it and up her neck and along her check bone. Once I was done the room was cold enough and she returned to the same peaceful state she was in before. I sank down against the door once more and I closed my eyes for just a second.

I was pulled out of my sleep when I heard the bed rustle. My eyes snapped open to see the girl, more like a women looking at her arm touching the patterns. I studied her curiously. She definitely was a woman considering she has all the assets, she was human because she had two eye and nose and mouth. But she wasn't human and neither was I.

"Thank you." Her pure and clear voice said. Her eyes flashed up to mine. For the first time in forever I was left without words to say.

Could a frozen heart beat?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Her voice has to be the most beautiful thing I have ever heard.

"Anytime." I cleared my dry thought "What's your name?"

"Elsa and yours?" she asked. It took me a second before realizing she asked me what my name was.

"Frost, I mean Jack Frost…" she just stared at me. "How… no, Where did you come from?" I asked. She seemed suddenly distracted by the swirls on her arm.

"You are not going to hurt me, right?" she whispered

"No! Not at all,! You are like me and all this time I thought I was alone!" I practically yelled.

"Oh, well I was running from," she paused seeming to be editing her story. "My town, the people found out what I could do and they began to attack me. I was alone for quite some time in," She paused again. "in the forest and then that scary grey man began to chase me."

"That's it?" I asked curious as to all the pauses she took.

"I don't know you. I don't have to tell you the whole story." She growled not looking up. "You did this?" she asked motioning to the swirls, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, it works amazing right?" she nodded

"I wish I could do this." She sighed, "Well I really must be one my way." She jumped out of the bed.

"No no. You cannot go. You don't know what pitch wants. He wanted you for a reason. A reason I can't figure out either for the moment." I said blocking her exit.

"Jack I don't want to hurt you." She said taking a stand holding her hands up.

"I don't think you can. Remember?" I said hoping she recalled what I did outside. She lowered her hands recalling the recent events. She seemed defeated and sat down on the bed with a pout. We sat in silence for a bit hearing the students beginning to murmur out side. She looked up panicked.

"Who's coming? Why are there so many voices out side the door? Where are we? Where am I?" she crawled onto the corner of the bed, her hands raised ready to anything.

"Relax we are in my dorm in an international university here is Russia."

"What is a university? What's a dorm? She squeaked. Wait she really has no idea as to what's going on around here.

"Elsa,' I began cautiously, 'what year is it?" She rolled her eyes at me

"Uh duh, its December 17, 1845!" she replied monotone. 1845? What happened to this girl? It's seems to me she's been asleep for some time.

"How did you die?" I asked plainly

"What?!" she asked confused

"Never mind… Where were you before Pitch began to chase you?"

"Sleeping in my room and I was woken by a terrible nightmare." She said looking at a wall trying hard to remember. I put the pieces together one by one, asleep, 1845, room? Wasn't she in a forest?"

"What do you remember before you fell asleep." Her face scrunched up thinking deeply.

"I was running from a life, trying to build a new one.' Her voice broke and a tear ran down her cheek. I looked at her hands as they seemed to turn blue.

"Elsa, you must tell me. If not I cannot stop Pitch and the world could be in danger!" my hand before I could stop it reached out and grabbed hers. Her eyes opened and looked into mine.

"Please, be strong for me and tell me." I whispered with a half smile trying to encourage her to speak. She sighed and closed her eyes once more.

"It was my fault really. I was walking in the snow with my sister Anna. We were far from home when a blizzard began and we got terribly lost. I was so scared and all Anna would do is sing and laugh despite the cold air. She said Han's love is what kept her going and that she had to get to home to marry him. Anna began to get really cold, her fingers were purple and her lips grey. Her bright orange hair was frozen solid and lifeless. Her step where getting shorter and her pace began to slow."

Elsa began to ramble and shake so caught up in her story

"I could not do anything. But for some reason I was not cold. Soon Anna collapsed and the blizzard cleared to reveal Han's looking for us. Anna with amazing strength stood up and ran towards him. He took her in his arms but I saw something different in his eyes and I knew something was not right. Almost on cue he took out a dagger and positioned it on her back. I had to do something!"

Tears began to flow from her eyes and I felt that she was releasing cold air into me, which I absorbed the best I could

"She had no idea. I grabbed my crown and threw it at his hand forcing him to drop the dagger. I lunged my self at him throwing us to the ground. I screamed at Anna telling her to go get help, to take the horse into the town and bring guards. She nodded and rode of as quick as she could. Han's stood up and looked at me with a murderous glare. Before I could react he…' she stopped suddenly confused… "he…" she opened her eyes and the cold stopped.

"He… stabbed me! I feel asleep! I was bleeding!" She yelled ripping her hands from my grip. She pulled at her hair pacing up and down the room "WHAT HAPPENED! TELL ME!" she yelled grabbing the front of my shirt and then collapsing. I caught her and held her against me letting the frost of my shirt cool her.

"Elsa… It is December 18, 2013." I felt her breathing stop.

"Oh Anna, she's dead. What if Han's got to her?" she whispered

"We will find out, don't you worry about that… but we need to find out how Pitch woke you up and what he wants." I said while rubbing her back as the best attempt to comfort her. We stayed in silence for a while as she sobbed, mumbling over and over how impossible it was. After about an hour or so she calmed down.

"Hey hey, look at me.' I said grabbing her chin an lifting it up for her to look at me. 'I will help you get threw this. I am not going to leave you alone and I never will. Understood?" her blue eyes filled with sorrow and her face streaked with dry tears, sent a un familiar feeling into a deep part of my heart. I wish I could do something, comfort her, but I new this was all I could do.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her, she was looking extremely pale and sick and it worried me. Another feeling I never had, worry, especially for someone else.

"Yes." She replied simply and returned to sulking

"I know what its like to lose someone to you know, then wake up all confused with things you don't remember. I guess after a some point you realize that the past is in the past and you can't change anything."

_Go ahead Jack comfort her all you want. She's so weak and frail, she will do anything she is told._

Pitch's manipulative voice whispered in my ear. _Jack… JACK!_

"JACK!" Elsa yelled. I snapped out of the shock I was in. "What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just spaced out I guess… Lets go down to the cafeteria and get some lunch." I said standing up holding my hand down to help her up. She grabbed my hand and took a deep breath leading her to the door. I motioned at a pair of sandals on the floor.

"There probably a little to big but it's better than nothing." She slipped them on. Dropping her hand as I opened the door and reviled a hallway full of students. I began to walk out when I realized she wasn't following.

"Elsa?" I asked worried. She looked at the busy hall way with panic in her eyes. I smiled slightly and hooked her arm around mine. She seemed to relax just a miniscule amount but that was good enough for me. We walked into the crowed of loud students.

"Hey babe, what are you doing with a freak like that." A jock shouted. His name I think was Tommy, tall, muscular, captain of the rugby team, only red head in the school, yeah total bat shit. On a regular occasion I would have punched him right in the thought but no, there was a lady at my side. Elsa hid her face into my side while tightening her grip. I turned my head as I kept walking to look at the ass hole who spoke. He was leaning on his locker with a giant smirk across his face and his eyes definitely were not looking in the appropriate place. With a quick motion of my fingers I frosted his shirt to the locker. As I turned into the cafeteria I heard the rip of fabric and the whole hall way burst into laughter.

"That was mean." Elsa said looking up, biting her lip trying to hold back a smile.

"You have no idea how vulgar and perverted men are these days." I said completely serious. Her thin fingers went up to her lips trying further to hide the smile.

"And you place your self in that category Jack Frost?"

"Ehhh' I thought completely thrown of guard. "I was raised with customs of a very different century ma'am." I smirked "Let's get lunch." She nodded and played with the rings on her fingers as I led her to the free buffet. Her braid fell to the side which for the first time I noticed, had a blue string which looked like silk running threw it and very fine looking jewels attached to it. Jewels much to fine for any commoner townsfolk to have. I quickly dismissed the thought; it might have been a gift from someone of higher power or something. I handed her a plate.

"Okay princess, this is a buffet… Just grab what you like."

"Princess?" she asked looking a little worried

"I'm sorry! Its an expression and I wasn't sure, I mean I did know I just kind of slipped.' I was cut of by a sweet laughter that sounded like an angels call. As I looked at her with a slight smile she abruptly cut.

"Hey I like the way you laugh! It sounds lovely!"

"Sorry, A lady must never laugh loudly in public." She said fighting a smile. I raised an eyebrow

"What ever you say… princess." I laughed lightly. I grabbed 2 slices of pizza and a fruit salad along with a bottle of water. I paid for everything and we sat down in the corner.

"Salad? Really?" I said. Her eyes widened

"Is it bad?"

"No no, its just all girls get salad." I laughed

"It's the only thing I recognized!" she playfully glared at me.

"I have so so much to teach you." I simply said.

We ate slowly not caring about the time, talking about this century mostly. What people do for fun, foods, cultures, countries and she never ran out of questions.

_The clock Jack… it's ticking. I am almost ready and I will be coming around soon to get what is mine. _

No.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"That's what people do for fun?!" she whispered her perfect eyebrows shooting up in surprise and her lips twisting up into a displeased frown. We walked down the hall way but this time she wanted to walk without support. I laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I don't recommend ever doing it though, tried it. You wake up with a massive headache, you can't remember with much clarity anything after a few drinks, and someone could take pictures of the embarrassing things you did while at it." I shivered at the memory that flowed with the reminder.

"Don't pictures take forever to create? It would be over before the person could even take out his or her paints." She said dodging a guy with his head stuck in a book, as he passed I heard her yelp.

"Babe, come on! You can do so much better than that!" Tommy said to Elsa has he held her arm pinning her to the pale green lockers, his face in hers.

"Get off me you filthy mutt!" she tried to wiggle out of his reach. Everyone in the hallway disappeared besides Tom and his 3-friends/ partners in crime.

"Tom. Get. Of. Her." I snarled. He laughed.

"You and what army? I could use a model like you, ya know. Do you do nudes?" he said turning back to her. Her panicked eyes pierced into mine as he shook her to look at him.

"Ahhh, I see you got a new shirt on. I am sorry about your last one! It was an Abercrombie shirt right? I heard that the CEO doesn't want Ugly people wearing their clothes… So I guess I did you a favor, no lawsuit today" I smirked

"I knew you had that set up!" he yelled. Elsa whimpered as he tightened his grip on her

"Jack… help me… I… don't know what to do… I can't…" she shut her eyes fighting the snow that was building up inside of her.

"Tell me darling. I can help you." Tom said "Babe your so cold… I could heat you up in a quick second you know that right.

"Elsa control your self." I whispered and with that I shot the first punch out to the closest ass near me. I did not have the time to fight them all, Elsa was breaking. Within the next second I concentrated on just their heads and let a cold air into their ears that sent them to the floor. They clutched their heads in pain and soon fainted. I looked at Tom in the eye.

"You freak! What did you do!" Tom yelled panicking. Elsa's eyes snapped open and they were angry now.

"No… babe… you should be more worried as to what coming to you." She purred the sound as fine as glass. She shoved on his chest causing him to move just about a fraction of an inch which was enough for her to escape. She stood by my side and raised her hand almost instantly.

"Elsa?" I murmured trying to get her to focus

"Yeah, Elsa, What are you going to go… Set me on fire?" Tom laughed

"Darling" the sarcasm dripped of her voice. " I like Ice a lot more" and with that said she released a cold fog that reached out to him. He began to stumble backward; his to tight jeans cutting is steps short.

"Elsa.' I grabbed her face and stood in front of her not caring Tom was getting away. "That not right, if you kill him that doesn't make you a better person." Her eyes were open but they were definitely not looking at anything.

"HELP!" Tom was screaming.

"Wind take care of him please." I whispered and his yells were cut short seconds later followed by a loud thud of his unconscious body hit the floor. Not just once though. Many times followed, he must have been on the stairs. Whoops, that's still not going to fix his face. He's got to tumble a lot longer to fix that nose.

"Elsa look at me…" the fog continued towards the stairs. Shit. The brown tile below us began to turn white an icy. Double shit. "What would Anna say?" I blurted out. I could hear her stop breathing and her thin fingers began to tremble. The hallway seemed to stop completely including the ticking on the clock. The fog neither disappeared nor moved forward, it just hovered waiting for further instructions.

"She would say, 'Elsa! Most of these people are just passing by in our life, don't ruin a who future for one little moment of pleasure.' That's what she said. Oh Anna, I am so sorry." She sobbed and collapsed to the floor once more. Note to self, brining up dead family… not the best move.

"Come on." I lifted her up softly and took her once more to our dorm. I mean my dorm. MY dorm, not hers…or ours. I pushed open the door and set her down on the red couch.

"I'm sorry! I lost it..' she chocked out between sobs 'Help me Jack. I can't do it alone." She grabbed my hand. To my surprise it was warm… WAIT duh, cold on cold equals warm.

"Of course, I was just thinking about what triggers your uncontrollable powers." I lied smoothly.

Suddenly the window flew open and out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow. Fuck. Elsa squirmed around in my grip trying to find what ever flew inside, but I could not loosen my hold on her. He could not have her. She was mine and I don't intend on sharing.

"Jack, I just could not wait. Elsa darling look at me,' Pitch slithered trying to get a better view of her. She put her arms around my waist and buried her face in my back. Her nails digging into me but I could not care less at the moment.

"No." she squeaked out. Her warm breath tickled my back, I was happy about her reaction but very pissed about the action.

"But I am very handsome…" Pitch laughed a black sand swirling around him but he had no feet, people not being able to see him has beginning to take its toll.

"How did you come back." I demanded raising the staff towards him taking a step forward with Elsa clinging to my back.

"Ahhh... I was just getting to that. Elsa darling thank you so very much for waking me up! I was floating around a simple ghost when I come across a very thick ice sheet. Under I smelt a fear, a fear stronger than thousands of children in a dark room; all in one small body." He laughed pacing up and down the room. His grey skin almost invisible and weak but his mind was strong and that's what mattered most.

"So what Pitch, you dug her out of the ice. Even if she is fearful, she is the only one. Once she find out there's nothing to fear, you are gone." I mentally relaxed a little and I felt Elsa let out the breath that she was holding.

"You are wrong once more Jack. You have this last chance to join me, this also goes for you Elsa so pay attention. Join me and rule the world. I know what its like to be afraid and alone, I am no longer afraid Elsa because there is nothing to fear when you are stronger than an army." He purred out. He kept trying to look at Elsa but I kept turning to cut him off.

"Enough talk." I smirked and shot at him with ice. He was slow but still managed to dodge it. Elsa's hands began to get cold.

"Make him go away." She whispered her breath like ice against my back. She let go of me and threw her self on the couch face down. I could hear her whispering but I don't know what.

"Your visit is a little overdue don't you think? You have a lot of ball coming here as weak as you are." I shot at him again this time hitting his shoulder. His piercing black eyes looked over my shoulder at her wild blond hair. I could see his eyes go down over her body and his mouth turned up in a grin.

"Such a beauty, she would look even better in black." He raised his hand and a single black horse raced towards her. I shot at it and black sand went all over the wall above her. I threw ice towards Pitch but he disappeared before it touched him.

"Elsa, are you alright?" I asked.

"Conceal… don't feel… its not happening… hold it in…" she was whispering.

"Elsa?" I shook her gently. She bolted straight up and all I felt was cold in my stomach. Her eyes went from defensive to worried and to horrified.

"JACK! I am so sorry!" she yelled. I slumped to the floor and she rushed to my side. I looked down to see I had ice stuck in my abdomen. I saw my shirt grow dark but not with usual blood but blue with a silver tint in it. I reached up to touch her beautiful face tears streaking down her cheeks. The world around me began to spin as I felt the weight of my stomach release; clearly she pulled the ice out.

"Please no… God no… " I felt her tear my shirt off. On any other occasion I would be happy about that, but before I could register anymore it all went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elsa's Point of View

I struggled to pull of his now soaked shirt, when I could not find a way to get it over his head I resorted to rip it. Oh my god, it practically went threw him. I was momentarily distracted by how defined his abs were. Damn. Wait Elsa he's bleeding to death! DO SOMETHING! I inspected the deep wound biting my lip till I tasted blood but not that I cared at this point. I reached out with trembling hands and put all my weight on the crater.

"Jack, I am so sorry." I whispered knowing he could not hear. Before I could stop my self, my hands released frost over his wound. I gasped and jumped away.

"Wh..What?" I looked as the ice stopped his bleeding. My hands a little steadier than before touched the plug the ice had created and more frost formed in layers turning colors. Jack was looking whiter than before and I was certain he was not breathing; I had to act fast or I would lose him to. I straddled is thighs and brought my hands down with all as much force as I had in me, with that I let it go. The room got brighter and brighter so I shut my eyes concentrating on bringing the magic on just that one spot praying to the heavens above to give him back to me.

Jack's point of view

I opened my eyes instantly staring at the familiar white ceiling. I tried to move but I realized their was something pinning me down. Lifting my head slightly I saw Elsa lying on my bare chest, not having the strength to keep my neck up I let my head fall back down with a soft thud. I could get used to this really. I blocked out the vain thoughts before they could start, she did not deserve to even be thought in that way. What was she doing on me? I pondered in the thought for a second. I looked to my right and saw a bloody icicle laying by the couch. Then it hit me. Pitch, Elsa freaking out, me trying to bring her back to earth. Mental note number 2, don't wake Elsa when she is day dreaming.

"Elsa.." I said lightly shaking her. She groaned, "You are cutting the circulation to my legs with your hold darling."

"Noo." Her voice sound like a 6 year old having to get up for school. I chuckled lightly

"I could get used to this you know," I said placing my hand on her head, wondering how she would react.

"Letmesleep." She mumbled and her hand went up my stomach. Her even breathing suddenly stopped as she realized what just happened. She bolted up right almost immediately and inspected my abdomen. It was covered in my bluish ice blood and as were her hands. That's definitely not good. She stood up tripping in the process and ran to the bathroom. I sat up feeling extremely sore, like I had just done 10000 sit ups all at once. I leaned on the couch still sitting on the floor and looked down at my stomach bracing my self for the sight. Yep that's a shit load of blood and my white carpet is ruined, that's just great. I internally groaned that the fact that I would have to change the carpet. Elsa ran back to me with a wet cloth and literally straddled me again her face completely focused on something else. I internally panicked as she brought the cloth closer to were the wound was so I looked away. She rubbed the area softly but to my surprise there was no pain. Looking down with utter relief I saw that there was no wound but a beautiful single snowflake design above the size of a tennis ball over were I thought there was an opening. Her eyes widened and then she looked at me. Her face mirrored my shock entirely.

"I… I did it. I did not know I could…could do that!" her lips curved into a smile. I smiled back encouragingly, maybe if she learned to focus her energy into one thing at a time, who knows what she would be capable of!

"Maybe though it happened because you and I have the same gift. I don't think it would work on a human though, their skin would probably freeze." She began to ramble about the possibility's

"Jack…' she said suddenly "I was able to control it!" her face lit up with a wide smile that took my breath away

"Thank you" I said simply. A few moments of silence went by before she realized she was sitting on me.

"Oh my, I am so sorry! How un ethical! You should have push"-

"It's FINE!" I said rolling my eyes cutting her off. "You seemed to exited and I would hate to not let you see you work." But she was already sitting in front of me on the floor. I motioned to where I should be bleeding.

"You can fix the things you cause, you are strong Elsa and you can control it." She peeked at my abdomen for a split second I thought I saw her eyes run me over but she looked away before I could be sure.

"I was so scared! If I lost you then who would stand up to Pitch?" her brow creased with worry. She could not be possibly be depending on me that much!

"If there ever is a day I am not around remember that you have the same power! You can do it to!" I felt like shaking her and making her realize her assumptions were wrong, I was not all that special.

"You really think that?" she asked then biting her lip.

"Do you want me to get al sobby? Yes Elsa. Why would I lie?" I laughed trying to relive the tension of the room.

_You really think that Jack or do you just want her to love you the way you like her? _

Pitch's voice rang loud and clear in my head, not as weak as before. I looked at Elsa she was smiling but there was something about her eyes that said she was clearly not alright. She was still so afraid and Pitch was listening on every conversation every plan.

"Elsa, why are you so afraid?" I blurted out without thinking instantly regretting my foolish question. "I mean you don't have to answer, I just kind of, no never mind, but if your confortable answering, what I really mean is"

"Jack… I get it!" she laughed lightly, " I am afraid of the place I am in, I am afraid of who I will I hurt, I am afraid…" she stopped suddenly looking at me with worry in her eyes, biting her plump lower lip with her crystal white teeth. I look at her anxiously wanting to know what where her fears.

"I'm afraid-," she repeated and then shook her head obviously editing what she was going to say, "Of what's to come, the grey man."

Fuck I have had enough of her lies!

"Elsa, why are you lying to me?" I said leaning forward grabbing her face before she could look away and think of something else to say. "I am trying to help you! Trying to keep Pitch from hurting others and the only way to do that is to stop you from being so afraid! Don't LIE to me!" I said between clenched teeth. Her bottom lip quivered slightly but she shut her eyes and took a deep but uneven breath. She suddenly opened her eyes but they weren't as emotional as they were before, they were an empty pale blue.

"Don't believe me then." She said simply and yanked her face out of my grip. I sat back with an angry huff and she sat completely still her gaze piercing right threw me.

"Fine." I muttered back. I'll get it out of her eventually… I hope. She was good looking but lord help me not kill her my self with that un-cooperative attitude.

"Pitch is still getting stronger and you more fearful." I huffed out… suddenly an idea stuck me light a lighting bolt. She glared at me with a slight confusion as to the sudden brightness of my face.

"You like shopping right?" I asked grinning slightly. Her face light up like the fourth of July.

"Like for dresses?" she asked leaning forward slightly. I have got her interest. YIS!

"Actually style has changed, girls don't wear dresses often anymore. But don't worry, I'll pick some stuff out that's modern, so you don't look odd." I said. Shopping will loosen her up for sure. I mean it does for mostly all girls. She nodded slightly.

"And you need shoes." I said simply. She looked down at her feet and ran a finger down her sole. Ice began to form and a pair of heels sprang forth.

"Regular shoes." I added.

"I know! But I can't go bare foot!" she laughed once more. She almost seemed bi-polar. Maybe a doctor or something could give her some meds but that would be pretty bad I guess. What am I going to do or say, I can't walking in there and be like; hey this is Elsa, she has been under ice for about 2 centuries and she is having trouble controlling her ice and snow powers. Can you help her?

Yeah no… That how we both end up tied down in isolated rooms 200 feet under ground.

"So were will we be going?" she asked pulling me out of my crazy day dream.

"A Mall." I replied with a slight Duh, to my voice. She squealed softly and clapped her hands.

"How are we going to get their?"

"Driving." I held up the keys to my beautiful car.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to the car keys. Although they are not regular keys, they look like plastic squares with two little buttons on them.

"Keys." I almost rolled my eyes.

"To what?"

"A car."

"What's a car?"

God help me.

**I will try to update at least 2 a week! Thank you so much for reading! I have been inactive for a while but I am starting again so my brain is a little rusty! **

**Thanks again **

**XOXO**

**Ivy **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I grabbed her arm and linked it with mine on our way out of the dorm. The hallway was empty but she clutched my arm tighter. I guess this would be a good way to get her more confortable with the century and place she was now in. I lead her to the elevator doors and pressed the down button. She looked at me raising an eyebrow as the button lit up.

"Electricity. It's what keeps thinks moving and lights on." I shrugged and the door opened. She looked inside the elevator with wonder; she looked so different when she was curious. I pulled her inside and the door shut and at the same time her breathing cut. I pressed -2

"Wha-t?" before she could ask the elevator dropped and she threw herself into my arms with her eyes pressed shut burring her face in my chest. Catching me of guard with the force she jumped at me with I hit the elevator wall. The sides of my mouth twitched trying to contain my amusement. She was so strong in ways but then so naïve in others.

"Is it over?" she mumbled still not looking at me. The elevators stopped and the doors opened.

"Yes, now it is." I said with clear enjoyment in my voice. I pulled her out of the elevators and she peeked out looking around. She let out the breath she was holding and pulled away to soon for my taste. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad you find me funny." She said avoiding eye contact, "Now where is your 'Car'? she asked looking around in the garage filled with grey, black and white cars.

"This way." I motioned for her to follow me. We walked to the back of the parking lot while I twirled the keychain around my fingers.

"Here it is." I said unlocking the car.

"Why does it look… fancier… than all the other ones?" she asked looking at all the cars in the lot. They were all crappy 10.000 dollar cars or less from the 1980.

"That's because it is. Costs about 56,000 dollars. This baby is my soul, my love and my life. It's a 2014 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray… I got it for Christmas." I laughed remembering how I got the money. North lost to a bet with me and I won 60 grand. I think he is still trying to pay it off, he had to by the parts and everything because it was not even out in the market.

"You could by 2 ships with that money!" her jaw fell wide open. I walked around to her side and pulled the door open.

"Nah, sadly the ships were sold out when I tried to get them." I snickered.

" ." she rolled her eyes and sat down inside the car. I double checked the snow chains to make sure they were on correctly and got in. Taking a deep breath I smelled the new leather of my car. It was practically a drug to me.

"It smells really good in here." She said also taking a deep breath a slight smile playing at her lips. I stuck the key inside the ignition but before I could turn I leaned over and pulled the seat belt across her and snapped it in place.

"What's this for?" she asked. Thank god I am not a teacher because my patience was running on thin ice.

"Seatbelt. It's to keep you safe." I said knowing she was probably going to freak out once I turned the car on. I pushed in the clutch and break and turned the key. The car purred to life as I shifted into reverse and pushed down the emergency break.

"What does it do?" she nervously said.

"You know what horses do? Well this does the same thing without any animals or humans. Let's just say it runs on magic." I released the clutch pressing the gas to back out. I looked at her and she looked out the windows anxiously her hair bouncing all over the place as she looked around. Once I back out I sifted into first and then second as I lurched forward quickly. I saw out of the corner of my eyes her nails digging into the seat.

"You'll be fine." I said hoping she would calm down as I went up ramps and pulled out into the slightly transited streets. She was holding her breath and panic was in her eyes. I reeved my engine slightly annoyed and the car that was thinking about passing me stopped and let me in.

"Breath Princess." I said looking at her. She let out the breath she was holding. I pulled onto the highway and pressed the gas faster eyeing the needle kissing 100.

"Oh my god." Her fingers clutched the seat and she was clearly all tensed up. With much pain I let the needle fall to 80 and I saw her visibly relax but her she was still about to tear a chunk of seat out of my car. I grabbed her hand prying it of the seat. She immediately looked at me and I turned to look at the road.

"You were going to rip the seat." Her grip tightened on mine. I looked at her.

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" she said freaking out.

"Already sounding like the typical teenage girl. Lesson 1. Check." I muttered sarcasm dripping of my words as I turned back to look at the road. I rubbed soothing circles into the back of her hand hoping she would calm down, which after a few minutes she did.

"It's so different now." She said after a few moments of silence. "The roads are as smooth as ice, people use strange contraptions to get around, and the homes and stores are enormous."

"That last one is because you haven't seen the mall yet." I smirked as I pulled into the lot in front of the shopping center. Her jaw hung wide once again. I parked quickly and we got out.

"LAND." She said laughing practically throwing her self out. I laughed with her. The lot had people in it which she quickly saw and then jumped to my side locking her arm with mine. I could not ignore the buzz of electricity that went threw me as she touched me.

"Let's go in." I said clearing my throat.

We walked into threw the double doors. There were so so many stores but I had to make this quick.

"Okay first you need jeans." We walked into a store called Zara, I buy some of my clothes here.

" You look like a size 4 so hold up." I waved over at the lady who is attending, "Can you help me get her some dark jeans?" I asked the brunette in Russian

Anything you need sugar." She replied. She looked at Elsa and told her to follow. I pushed her forward. She handed her 2 black jeans and a few that had rips in them. She showed her the dressed room and I followed. I stood out side the door waiting.

"Are they supposed to be so tight?" she asked threw the door.

"Umm yes, that's why they are called skinny jeans. Show me so I know you got the right size." I said simply. The door unlocked and she walked out bare foot and turned to look at her self in the mirror. They fit fine especially around her assets. I shook my head clear of the though.

"Can you sit down? That all I need to know because some girls get jeans to tight that they can sit." I mentally cringed at the memories of college girls trying to sit down during class. She squatted down and nodded.

"I'll take 1 black jean, that one that has rips, and that dark blue one that looks like it wrinkled but its not." I told the lady. "She will leave with that one on." I added quickly. The lady nodded and rang up our stuff.

We walked for a while more and soon enough we had 1 pair or black platform boots with spikes that I loved on her, a pair of pumps for any special occasion and a black leather jacket that was red on the inside (I was hoping their would have been one similar for men). As for the shirts she picked a good variety, about 7 of them mostly light blue and red. I loved the color blue on her it really brought out her beautiful figure.

"Um Jack…"

"Yes?" I glanced around wondering why she whispered

"What do girls wear… under their clothes?" she blushed avoiding my gaze. Oh. I spotted a Victoria's Secret and lead her there. I had no mind going in.

"How may I help you?" an old lady (thank god) walked towards us.

"Hello, you see my cousin has never really had a bra that fits and also she has never worn thongs so something a little more confortable will be best. She doesn't speak Russian." I said smoothly. She nodded and took out a pink tape measure. Damn was everything here pink? She quickly took her sizes and asked me about the padding kind.

"Lightly padded." I said, not wanting to call the wrong kind of attention to her self."

"She is a 32C, here are all the ones we have and the panties are their." She pointed to the table of pink and blue frilly underwear. With that said she left.

"Elsa, you can pink out of these and then go try them on see if they are confortable." I said and she blushed and did not meet my gaze as she grabbed a silky looking white bra with black lace and a black one with pink straps. She tried them on but I was not sure if they were fitting right so I asked the old lady to see if it was fitting rightly on her. After she showed her how to adjust the straps and then helped her pick out the panties. I sat on the far end waiting for them to finish.

"Okay I have everything." She said. I nodded and went of to pay.

"Sit there." I told her pointing were I just was. She hesitated but then took a deep breath and complied. I approached the old lady who was ringing up the bra's .

"You're 'cousin'…" she said knowing she was not my cousin, "is very blind, her fear will get us all killed if your don't help her.. you know that already don't you." She said not asking but stating, her wrinkly fingers working on wrapping the stuff.

"How did you?" I began

"Her skin is ice cold and your hair is white as snow. My mother told me stories about you both." Her green eyes pierced into me, like she could almost see my soul. She had a white hair with a few hints that she was once a beautiful redhead.

"What do I do?" I asked pained because what this lady was saying was that, helping her wont work. I glanced at Elsa who was smiling a at a baby across from her in a stroller. I looked back at the women. She had bagged everything already.

"Together you will be able to do wonders, but those wonders will continue to grow and will not stop and only death will solve it all." She said simply. I glanced back at the smiling blond who was now looking at me with worry on her face. I smiled back but their was a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I could not hide completely. I turned to ask the lady something else but she was gone. I grabbed the bag and walked towards Elsa.

"Is everything okay?" she asked catching my gaze with her eyes. Her blinks to me seemed almost in slow motion, her thick lashes waving small gust of air in my direction and her pupil dilating slightly as she stared at me.

"Yeah." I said shaking my head lying smoothly. "Just thinking about the debt I am probably in right now." I smiled completely masking my worry now.

"Okay…" she smiled, "Did you see that baby? She was so small and that a cute little bow in her hair!" she looked back at the store as if she wanted to run back in and snatch the baby and run for it.

"She was almost the most beautiful thing I have seen." I said while looking at Elsa in her daydream. I grabbed her hand feeling the warmth radiate out of it. She looked at me with first shock and then she smiled. My world seemed so perfect for a moment that I knew it would be over soon. We walked to the car and threw the bags in the trunk. Just as I predicted shadows began to swirl around us both. Nonoo not so close to my car! Elsa backed into my arms and I felt her temperature drop as her skin visibly paled. A storm began clouding the sky and almost instantly I started absorbing what Elsa was doing. It was minimal but still.

"Get out of my head." She whimpered clutching her head, "Stop it… STOP IT!" she screamed and the full force of power hit me. I grabbed her and held her close. The black swirling around us and her frost was become to strong for me to handle so I gave in a let it flow right threw both of us. I felt it circulating between us both, flowing threw our bodies… it wasn't painful but it was hell of confortable. It grew brighter to the point I could not see. Then it exploded.

I felt Elsa collapse on top of me… wait I was on the floor?

_God I hope the car didn't get damaged…then it all went black._

**Major migraine after writing this hahaha! Hope you enjoy! I'll try to update friday giving the fact that my brain exploded :P **

**Thanks and please review!**

**XOXO**

**Ivy **


End file.
